


Pod-Aware Podcast: Ten Changes in Podfic History Since 2009

by klb, reena_jenkins



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Gen, Meta, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Podcast from 2014's pod_aware.Summary: I listened to today’s official pod-aware podcast and had some Thoughts! And then I wrote a List! And then reena_jenkins happened to be in my living room! So we sat down and spent 1:22:10 discussing changes in podfic history since 2009.
Kudos: 4





	Pod-Aware Podcast: Ten Changes in Podfic History Since 2009

## Streaming

## Download

[Mp3](https://archive.org/download/ten-changes-in-podfic-history-since-2009/Ten%20Changes%20in%20Podfic%20History%20Since%202009.mp3) | **Size:** 79 MB | **Duration:** 1:22:10   
---


End file.
